


Coffee and Chocolate

by A_Zap



Series: White Rose Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 1: Coffee, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, White Rose Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: If Weiss is going to get through all this plotting of criminal activities, she's going to need coffee.She decides to make Ruby a treat as well.White Rose Week Day 1: Coffee





	Coffee and Chocolate

Weiss let out a slow breath.

Argus was quite warm, but part of her still felt the chill of the woods and the Brunswick farm. She shuddered at the memory of that place of cold and death. She was glad that she burned it to the ground.

She did feel a slight sting at how it could be considered arson, a crime, but quite frankly, it had been justifiable self defense.

And now they were plotting an even bigger crime.

Weiss groaned.

She needed coffee if she was going to get through this.

Weiss glanced at Ruby sitting next to her. She’d been just as involved as the rest of them, but now, as Maria, Jaune, and Qrow argued about peanuts or cashews or something like that, she had clearly checked out. Her sleepy eyes didn’t seem to be focusing on anything in particular until Weiss gave her a slight nudge. The motion made Ruby jerk to attention and blink at her.

Weiss sighed. None of them had been getting much sleep lately. “I’m getting some coffee. You want some?”

Ruby squinted at her, slowly processing her words until they finally hit her. “Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” She flashed her a small smile.

Without further ado, Weiss slid from her seat and walked into the kitchen. Saphron and Terra, being the saints they were, had luckily made them coffee and left it in the pot to use as needed before they’d left with Adrian to give them some time to plan.

As she poured herself a cup, Weiss paused before pouring the second one. She glanced back at the living room.

Weiss knew exactly how Ruby liked her coffee: copious amounts of sugar and milk until it barely qualified as coffee.

And though Ruby would never admit it, Weiss also knew that Ruby didn’t really like coffee.

The only reason why Ruby had told her in the first place was because that’s what Weiss had asked her about. Ruby was fine with coffee, but she could really only take it when it, as Weiss said, wasn’t really coffee.

And given the stress she’d been under, much longer than Haven Weiss knew, though, again, Ruby would never admit it, maybe something a bit more comforting was in order.

Weiss set the coffee pot aside and got out the kettle. It didn’t take long for Weiss to make Ruby’s drink, and soon enough, Weiss returned to the living room with two steaming mugs.

“Here.” She handed Ruby her mug and received a weak smile in return.

“Thanks.” Ruby sighed before taking a sip.

Weiss tried to contain the smile attempting to creep across her face as Ruby abruptly stopped at the taste, blinked rapidly, and then stared down at her mug, a furrow forming between her eyebrows.

“This… isn’t coffee.”

“No, it isn’t.” Weiss confirmed, slipping back into her seat as she took her own sip of her beverage.

“Uh, not that I’m complaining, but why…”

“You like coffee just fine,” Weiss said, meeting Ruby’s eyes and finally letting her smile blossom, “but you actually prefer hot chocolate, don’t you.” She turned away. “I figured I’d get what you like the most.”  _ After all, I  _ am _ your partner.  _ She added silently.

A quiet giggle tickled her ear and when Weiss looked back, she could see Ruby grinning into the rim of her mug. “Nice Weiss!”

“Don’t call me that.” She deadpanned, which just made Ruby laugh harder, drawing the others’ attention finally.

It was worth it to see a genuine smile on Ruby’s face. It’d been mostly absent since leaving Mistral.

It would always be worth it, to see Ruby smile.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just some fluff! :) But yeah, given her sweet tooth I can't help but think that Ruby's not actually fond of coffee, but she'd willing to have it just for Weiss's sake. But Weiss knows what's up.


End file.
